


That’s no Lie!

by Strangette



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Antag Bros, Antagonist Brothers, Found Family, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nagito and Kokichi consider each other brothers yet aren’t related, Oma Kokichi is the Ultimate Liar, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangette/pseuds/Strangette
Summary: Kokichi has been searching for Nagito all day, then finally finds him sitting by himself.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	That’s no Lie!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!   
> This is another fic by me, this was made because my friend really likes Nagito and Kokichi being brothers, we call them the Antag Bros. Apologies if the characters are too OOC. I hope you all enjoy!

Nagito sat on the carpeted floor with his back against the wall, seemingly staring off at nothing. One of his legs was curled up to his chest with his arms around it, his knee being used to support his head, while the other was stretched outwards. The time seemed to pass by in a blur as he was lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t even notice when a few hours passed and someone had begun to look for him.   
“Nagiiittooo! Marshmallow heeaad! C’mon, where are you?” Kokichi called out, still searching for Nagito. He was looking into the rooms he passed as he wandered the halls, bearing no real pattern as he wandered the halls in search of the white-haired male. He let out a noise of triumph when he finally found Nagito. “Nagiiiitooo, how long have you been here?” Kokichi asked, shaking the shoulder of said male to get his attention.   
“Huh? Kichi? What’re you doing here? Also, maybe around a few hours…?” Nagito said, looking up to Kokichi. He sounded unsure at the last part, as he really didn’t know how long he had been there, but he guessed it was around a few hours. Kokichi stared at him for a few moments, then crossed his arms and gave a small pout.   
“You’ve been missing aaaalll daaaay, you made people worry!” Kokichi said, now puffing out his cheeks with a look of exaggerated annoyance.   
“You don’t need to lie about it, you know? I know no one cares, why would anyone care about useless trash like me?” Nagito spoke as he closed his eyes and smiled at Kokichi. This only made the shorter male let out a huff of annoyance.   
“Hmph! You’re not worthless trash, and that’s no lie!” Kokichi said, pointing at Nagito. Despite his look of annoyance never faltering, there was something different about his words than how he normally speaks, the way he spoke sounded less childish and more sincere.   
“Heh, strange words coming from the Ultimate Liar-“ Nagito cut himself off, realizing his mistake and checking to make sure the door was closed and no one was able to hear. Kokichi had trusted him with this information, that he wasn’t the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and instead the Ultimate Liar. Nagito shook his head with a small smile, then muttered, “Ah, my apologies…. I guess I really can’t keep my mouth shut.”   
“I may lie a lot, but I swear I’m not lying right now, you’re the opposite of worthless trash,” Kokichi muttered, his act of exaggerated annoyance dropping as he looked at Nagito and subconsciously began to mess with a piece of his own already messy hair out of frustration. The frustration wasn’t directly because of Nagito, but instead because Kokichi was upset at himself for not being able to get Nagito to see how important he is to him. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again and again until you understand, you’re my brother, and you are anything but worthless trash to me,” Kokichi mutters, letting his back hit the wall as he slid down to sit on the ground beside Nagito.   
When Kokichi was finally seated on the ground, his gaze fixated on one of the straps on his legs as he started to fiddle with it. Nagito turned his head to face Kokichi, smiling a bit at the sight. Nagito then opened his mouth for a moment, as if about to speak, but then closed it and instead slowly wrapped his arms around Kokichi and pulled him in for a hug. Kokichi slowly hugged back, then gently patted him on the back. Nagito’s shoulders began to shake a bit, then a mixture of soft sobs and small chuckles were heard coming from him.   
“I’m sorry, Kokichi, I always end up dragging you into my problems and luck…. but I’m glad you’ve stayed by me. You’re like a ray of hope, always shining through the darkness for me….. so thank you, little bro,” Nagito muttered through soft chuckles, sniffles, and a few sobs. Kokichi just gently rubbed his back, not minding the now tear-soaked spot on his shoulder.   
“You don’t have any reason to apologize, I willingly stay by you through this. I understand the risks I take by being close to you and I still take them, because you’re the closest person I’ve had to an actual brother and I don’t want to lose that,” Kokichi spoke softly. For once, no lies came from the shorter male, only sincere words that were softly spoken.   
For a moment, there was silence between the two of them, but then the silence was broken by Nagito sobbing harder and clinging to Kokichi. This made the purple-haired male worried that he said or did something wrong, as he wasn’t the best at comforting people, nor did he ever really need to be.   
“Thank you….. thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Nagito muttered, his words slowly becoming unintelligible due to his sobbing. Kokichi just continued trying to comfort him, concerned for Nagito, yet secretly somewhat relieved that he wasn’t crying because he said something wrong.   
They stayed like that for a while, Nagito clinging to Kokichi as Kokichi hugged him back and continued helping him calm down. Eventually the crying tired Nagito out, which ended up with him falling asleep on Kokichi. This caused Kokichi to be a little bit surprised when he realized it happened, and then he tried to remain as still as possible to not wake Nagito up.   
“Sweet dreams, big brother,” Kokichi whispered softly. He shifted into a more comfortable position and laid down on the floor, careful to not risk waking Nagito up. He then glanced to the window, which had the curtains open just enough to have let a sliver of light into the room earlier. The lack of light from the window now indicated it was nighttime, so he decided it wouldn’t be the worst idea to just rest on the carpeted floor for the night.   
After a few minutes, Kokichi did just that. He slowly drifted into sleep, still being held in Nagito’s arms and holding Nagito in return. The room grew quiet apart from soft breathing. Neither of them know what the future will hold, but they are happy for the present and the moments, no matter how small, they get to have together. So, for now, they’ll rest, and hope tomorrow will be a good day for the both of them.


End file.
